If Symptoms Persist, Call Ren
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: A sequel to the story: Guilty Fever. Anna confronted Ren about his strange behavior with Yoh when he was sick months ago. Turns out, it was Ren who confronted her. She discovered something unusual about Yoh's friend, but the worst part is… she liked it. THREESOME! NSFW! LEMON! DETAILED SCENES. YohxAnnaxRen


**If Symptoms Persist, Call Ren**  
By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**Summary:** A sequel to the story: _**Guilty Fever.**_ Anna confronted Ren about his strange behavior with Yoh when he was sick months ago. Turns out, it was Ren who confronted her. She discovered something unusual about Yoh's friend, but the worst part is… she liked it. THREESOME! NSFW! LEMON! DETAILED SCENES. YohxAnnaxRen

**A/N:** Hohoho! Do you still remember Hansha-otoku? (I dedicated the Guilty Fever to her) She recommended me to watch Free Iwatobi Swim Club and the characters (Haruka and Rin) remind me so much of Ren and Yoh. I don't know why, but that triggers me to do this!

I reread Guilty Fever just now and found out that it was not arousing enough. It was _incomplete _indeed. Haha. It was my first time doing YAOI theme and I'm still clueless when I did that! I hope this story will be good enough. I'm so hoping that it will be!

**WARNING:**

NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART! I am…warning you. If you're not fond of this kind of theme, kindly click the back button. This is gonna be a wild ride. I'm warning you again. XD I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY EYES!

Again, Ren is much OOC than Anna and Yoh. I adjusted Anna's character a little and I made Ren Cocky [slight], just like in the Guilty Fever. I like cocky Ren. No pun intended. I'm terribly sorry! Sorry also for the YohxAnna fans. You'll see why once you read it. :(

Just think that they are now grownups. Around 18-20. I don't want them to do these things with their teenager years! It's too…mature. xD

Are you ready? Lol.

Wait. Before anything else, I just wanna greet 'Rumia'. I have no idea on how to send you a message, so I hope you can read this. Thanks for supporting my other stories! I really appreciated it! Hehehe. I want to say thank you to everyone reviewing and reading my stories as well. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I just liked the idea that I can play with them. Haha. Also, the song that inspired me was **Fever by Adam Lambert.** Again. :3

On with the story!

* * *

_We'll never get too far  
Just you, me and the bar  
Silly menage a trois, sometimes  
Would you be m-mine?  
_-Fever by Adam Lambert

* * *

Today is an unusual morning in Funbari, especially inside the En inn. It was too peaceful and quiet that some passersby might have think that it was an abandon inn. The outer appearance of the inn was also a giveaway. Though, it was another story for someone who frequents here. But with this kind of ambiance, even Ryu will doubt it.

Anna's usual barking voice is missing. The frantic cry of Yoh while doing his usual electric chair was not heard as well; even the screaming of Manta, the presence of the ghosts (including Faust and Eliza), as well as Tamao and the normally loud Horo-Horo was not present.

It was really silent that the atmosphere of the Inn was close to being eerie. Even strong shamans would be anxious. Tao Ren included.

He just stood there, unsure whether to go inside or just forget it and be home. He played with the string of her sister's present while waiting for Bason to arrive. He instructed him to go check the house first before anything else, but he hasn't come back even after waiting for almost half an hour. Ren couldn't even feel Bason's aura.

Apparently, her sister wanted him to deliver a special deliver package to the Asakura home again. It was Jun's special delicacy this time. He was already used to his sister asking him to bring something that he suspected that Yoh and the others were now used seeing him every other day as well.

Not that he complains. He rather liked it.

He smirked.

"What are you doing there, smirking in front of someone's house? Do you intend to do something unusual?"

He turned around to see Anna looking at him with those bored and dead eyes. He observed her appearance. She was wearing their usual school uniform. He looked at her again. Something played inside his mind after hearing her last words.

Before he could think of saying anything, his eyes went straight to Anna's side. He saw Yoh walking with his headphones on. He was bobbing his head left and right.

"Anna?" He heard Yoh say. He must be confused seeing her standing in front of their house. He might have not seen Ren and Anna must've blocked his view.

Anna just looked at Yoh, and then back to Ren before she went inside.

That was when Yoh noticed Ren and froze. A sudden blush formed from his cheeks. He looks like he wanted to run and hide, regarding the frantic look on his face.

Ren controlled the urge to smirk. He knew Yoh was still shocked with their sudden _contact_ months ago. Anna must have noticed something because she stopped and looked at them.

"Do you two plan to stand there all day?"

Yoh responds with nervous chuckle and moved. Ren complied as well but he noticed the look in Anna's eye before she turn and walked away. It was like she was hinting him that she already knew.

After all, Anna is keen. Yoh's weird action is already a giveaway.

"H-how's China, Ren?" Yoh asked. They were now inside the living room, drinking tea after their lunch. In Ren's case, he's drinking his third bottle of milk.

"Still China, still active, still complicated. How are _you_ after all these months?" He asked back. He looked at Anna's back on cue. He couldn't see her reaction since she was facing the television and serious with her current soap. He looked back at Yoh and saw that he was blushing again. Yoh tried to reach out for his mug but it stumbled out of his hands, causing the warm tea to spill on his pants.

"Geez!" Yoh stood up, wincing from the sudden warmth and wetness surging on his bottom. He tried to fan it with his hands but it's no use. It looks like he just peed with his pants on.

Anna looked at Yoh in curiosity, irritation visible on her face, but cocked a brow when she noticed Yoh's state. He blushed when he noticed Anna's stare.

She scowled when he just continued fanning his pants. "Are you stupid or what? Hurry up and change! You looked like you just peed."

"B-but—"

Anna pursed her lips. "What are you worrying about?"

Yoh looked at Ren who had just finished his fifth bottle of milk. Ren looked at him and raised a brow. Yoh looked away and turned to Anna. He tried to control his blush but it was useless to Anna's keen eyesight.

Anna sighed and turned to watch her soap. "Just change."

It was no use to oppose Anna's order, especially when she's using that kind of tone. Small and calm, yet it promised something that his body doesn't want to remember, or even to know. So he complied, even though he was not comfortable leaving Anna and Ren alone.

He sent a glance at Ren who was playing with the lip of the milk's bottle and to Anna's back before moving to the stairs. He just wished Ren would just seal his mouth shut.

He doesn't want Anna to know anything.

Only the sounds of the clock ticking and Anna's soap could be heard inside the Enn's living room. Both of them haven't said anything the moment Yoh went to change his pants. It was not an awkward atmosphere but not normal either. It was something in between expecting and inevitable.

It felt like Yoh was taking forever just to change his dirty clothes.

That was when Anna turned off the T.V. set even though her soap is not yet finished. She turned around to face Ren. He remained silent.

She watched his face first before speaking. "What did you do?"

"What do you think I did?" Ren asked back with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. Ren is a powerful shaman, yes, but she wanted to slap him shitless for being this smug. It reminds her of someone…

"Can you just answer the question directly?"

"Do you really not know, Anna?" He continued. "Knowing you, I assume you may have clues on your sleeves by now."

She clenched her fist. "Knowing you, Tao Ren, I never had thought that you would grow up into an arrogant bastard after all these years. Is that the side effect of drinking milk?"

"Touché," He said, smirk not leaving his face. "While you, you've never even changed. Fiery as always. Though I'm uncertain if your performance is as fiery as your attitude."

"Why did you lie?" She asked straight to the point, ignoring his words. "Why did you say that I asked you to nurse him?"

He played with the rim of the bottle. "You didn't know the answer?"

Anna's brow twitched. She was beginning to think something along the idea of frying the head of this bastard. Both heads, if she must. "Do you think I will waste my time asking you this stupid question if I knew the answer in the first place?"

"Oh. I'm sorry I overestimated your capacity to comprehend such easy and straightforward details. I had never figured it out that you are actually this slow."

"Do you like my Yoh?" She asked directly. Her effort to remain calm is reaching its limit. This bastard is beating around the bush; the indication that this boy in front of her is indeed a smug bastard.

Ren looked at Anna in surprise but then he laughed. _As expected._

"What would you do if I agree?"

Anna raised a brow again. She never imagined that she would be having this kind of conversation between Ren. Especially him, in the first place. She never even thought that Ren…is that kind of guy.

"Nothing," She said plainly. "Because I know that he would never be attracted to you. He will remain by my side and I know that."

"Oh, really? So full of yourself, are we?" He said, putting his both elbows on the table and leaned. His face is dangerously near her face. "How can you be so sure?"

She looked at Ren in the eyes. His golden orbs are dancing with mischief. She never realized it at first but his eyes are enticing. Perhaps because this was the first time she had ever looked him close in the eyes. She looked away. She doesn't like where her thoughts are heading.

"Are you satisfied?"

She looked at his eyes again. "What are you talking about?"

He leaned forward, causing her to be cautious. Her heart began pounding when he didn't stop. He just halted when his face was now inches near her. "Can he satisfy you in bed?"

She didn't know why but her heart beat grew faster.

_SLAP!_

"Don't act like you know me, you pervert bastard!" She snapped before standing up.

Ren didn't mind his red cheeks when he turned to Anna. "He's not satisfying you."

She stopped in her tracks, her heart is still pounding. She didn't want to say that he's right but her mind is telling her that he was indeed right. It's not that Yoh is not a good lover or his size is not enough. In fact, his size was good enough for her to reach the heavens.

The problem is,.. he doesn't know how to use his strength.

He is too compliant and naïve when it comes to having sex that it irritates the hell out of her. He's too obedient. Too submissive.

She wanted some action. She wanted thrill. She wanted her man to control her, to manipulate her, to let her experience the flavor of reaching her orgasm.

She wanted Yoh to pleasure her until she can feel no more.

Unfortunately, she doesn't even know the feeling of having that.

Maybe Ren could do that? Regarding his cocky attitude…

"Bull's eye… I think?"

Ren's deep voice snapped her out of her reverie. She wanted to slap herself for thinking that. She's loyal and she knows that Yoh is too.

"I told you not to act like you know me," She glared despite the sudden images of her and Ren tasting each other. She really wanted to slap herself with that. "And don't snoop around someone's private life."

Ren sighed as he stood and walked up to her. "Yoh's not the best dancer, if you ask me. But with proper training and practice, I know he will be, considering the capacity that he could take with his male…device."

"Are you telling me that…?"

"Why, Anna, going slow again?" He smirked as he looked at her. He could notice that Anna's now digesting the information that he said, considering the sudden widening of her eyes before it turned into anger.

"You've lain with him?!"

"Hmm… You could say that. Though we're not exactly lying when we did that. We did it _in_ the hot spring."

She's not sure whether to get mad, to be turn off, or just get aroused. Though, thinking that Yoh was having sex with another person, especially a guy who likes guy, makes her want to kill Yoh. Here she was, thinking that Yoh is loyal with her but here comes Ren, telling her that he just had sex with her fiancé.

Anna has clues, of course, the sudden blush on Yoh's cheeks and his unusual tense attitude when Ren is present is a giveaway. She didn't mind that before since she was sure that Yoh was loyal.

But knowing this kind of Ren, especially when even she was currently enticed with him, she knew that Yoh must have fallen into his trap. Ren was an alluring, hot, male specimen who happens to be friends with her Yoh. If Anna would pick someone that she wanted to shag within Yoh's friends, it must be Ren.

It was just frustrating to think that he likes guys.

"I personally think that Yoh has a bad tutor," He said, resting his back on the edge of the door before looking at her. "You think so? _I_ certainly think so."

Her eyebrows twitch with his words. She wanted to smack the playful smirk away from his lips. She crossed her arms. "Are you trying to imply that I am the one who has the fault here? Are you saying that I'm not a proficient lover?"

"Hm. Your words, not mine."

She unfolded her arms and looked at Ren straight in the eyes. She moved near him until their face is now inches away from each other. She noticed that Ren was now taller than her, but not as tall as Yoh. "You really think so?" She whispered.

Ren replied by moving closer to Anna. She responded with moving backwards until she was trapped with the wall on her back. Ren moved both his arms on her either side, trapping her head in the process. "We can put your theory into a test."

She frowned with that. "I thought you're gay?"

He chuckled. "Who even told you that?"

"You shagged with my Yoh, that means you're attracted with your own gender, idiot."

"That doesn't mean I'm not interested with attractive and fiery girls. Just like you," He smirked.

She frowned again. Was he trying to imply that he's in between the either genders?

He's… a bi?

The corner of her lips tugged up. "Unexpected."

Ren's arm moved down onto her shoulders, she just looked at him. The only thing that plays inside Anna's mind was revenge. If her Yoh had sex with Ren, why not her? And the idea that Yoh might catch them is making her excited. That alone is making her wet.

She just stared at Ren's golden eyes. She felt that Ren's hands crawled up to her neck, and then he caressed her lower chin with the back of his index finger. She didn't slap or glare at him; instead, she grabbed his hand and slapped it away. Before Ren could say anything, she tugged the collar of his shirt and crossed the distance between them.

Anna left a half inch of distance between their lips before saying… "If that's the case, we can prove my _theory_ now," and then she captured Ren's lips. He tasted like sexy milk. It was unfamiliar, since she was used with the taste of Yoh's orangey and chocolatey taste. The feel of Ren's lips was unfamiliar as well; it was full of life and movement.

The movement of Ren's lips is making her drench her smallclothes, especially when she felt his hands touching and squeezing her bottom. She responded by caressing his back, moving it up and down his spine. She couldn't help but moan when Ren's other hand crawled up to her breast. He molded it, squeezing it like what he was doing with her behind.

She felt Ren's tongue licking her lower lips before biting it hard, his kiss almost taste like copper. She looked up to him just to see that he was staring down at her, his golden eyes holding that mischief. She realized just now that Ren's eyes had hints of green when extremely near. She tried her best not to be affected and bit him back. She felt him flinched with the impact and she could now taste the coppery tang of blood. She smirked.

He must have sensed that since he pulled away and pushed her on the wall. He looked at Anna in the eyes, smirking, before using his both hands to tear her black dress apart. It surprised Anna, but before she could say anything Ren allowed his hands to creep inside Anna's breast, ignoring her brassiere in the process while his other hand tries to find for the bra's lock on Anna's back.

She couldn't help but smirk too. "It's on the front, bastard." She was the one who unclipped it when Ren just stared at her. She tugs it away before hooking Ren's head with her hand and kissed him again. She might get used to Ren's taste. It was addicting, she couldn't stop kissing him.

He caressed her breast after removing the barrier, pinching the nub on the centre before molding it again. He licked her lips again before begging for entrance which she accepted by opening her mouth and welcoming it with her own. She was sweet and enticing. Hot and delicious.

Now he knows the reason why Yoh could endure her cold attitude.

He wanted to taste more of her so he pulled away from the kiss, trailing it down to her lower jaw, to the back of her ears, and to her neck, stopping there for awhile to bite and tease her. He sensed the vibration on her throat so he chuckled. She responded with a whispered "Damn you," before turning it into a moan. He continued the kiss down to her shoulders before pushing her strap away.

Since Anna has been slightly affecting him, he continued the kiss to her breast. She gasped the moment his wet mouth touched the sensitive part of her breast. It was tickling, delicious and knee-melting that she couldn't help but moan. She whimpered when Ren slapped her bottom and responded by moving her hands all over his body before stopping just in front of his pants. She almost gasped when she noted that it was now all rock hard. Judging the bulge on his pants, he was large.

"I think I have already proven you wrong, Tao Ren." She smirked.

Anna whimpered again when he bit one of her nipples. She responded with putting her hands inside his pants and gripped it. She heard him groan and cursed. She chuckled evilly. He was indeed large.

And then he stood straight, staring at her in the eyes. He kissed her again before allowing his hands to caress her inner thighs. She moaned on his mouth especially when he continued his caress on the mound of her private. Before she could protest, he dipped his hands inside her panty, allowing her to feel currents all over her body. She couldn't stop her moan the moment he inserted a finger inside her. But then he moved it out before she could feel anything.

"You're not so bad yourself either, Anna." Ren stated.

She glared at him. "Fuck you."

"You want me to fuck you? I didn't know you had that vulgarity in you. If you say so then later, Anna," He tasted her neck again. "You will have lots of it."

"Fuck you hard." She bobbed her hands on his hard length.

"Impatient, are we?" He smirked, pushing some stray hair away from her neck before tasting it again, using his tongue this time. "If you so. I will fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to sit and feel anything afterwards."

"Cocky bastard," She said, pulling his hair and claimed his lips again while stroking him through his pants. In truth, his words sent tingles on her spine.

He, on the other hand, caressed her private through her panties. She wanted to feel more so she moved her hips. He easily complied. Ren sneak his hand on the inside of her panty that she almost gasped with the impact. The feeling of another hand touching her private instead of Yoh is making her excitement meter rise. It was unusually, and unexpectedly arousing. It was making her so wet she suspected that Ren's finger might get drench.

Anna was surprised when she heard something has been torn. She saw Ren tossing something away from them. That was when she noticed that it was her panty. She hissed the moment she felt Ren's hand caressing her clit; she couldn't control her legs from trembling. He must have noticed it because he chuckled before rubbing it faster. She stopped stroking him to relish the feeling. She let out a loud moan when she felt Ren's finger playing with her entrance. She wanted to smack him when she saw the playful look on his face.

She claimed his lips again and that made her almost lose all her senses when she felt that he inserted a finger inside her. He moved it slowly at first, catching the phase of the finger on her clit. He inserted another finger and moved it too fast she could hear the slapping of her moisture and Ren's fingers combined.

She was beginning to feel the first part of her orgasm.

She couldn't focus kissing him because of Ren's chuckle and unexpectedly skilled hands. And then she almost whimpered in protest when he stopped moving his fingers. He let it out after awhile.

It almost made her cum when he sucked his fingers filled with her essence. Some of her juices slid down his fingers that she couldn't help but lick her lower lips. Ren noticed it and licked her juice slowly on his finger while looking at her with those hot golden eyes.

The irresistible smirk on his face is not helping her to calm down. She was about to smack him for doing that to her when he nudged his head on his left. She frowned.

So he spoke. "Your fiancé is watching you."

She looked and saw that Yoh was standing there, wide eyed. Why hadn't she noticed him earlier? Instead of being shocked as well, she smirked. This a repayment for his naughty deeds months ago. "I didn't see you there."

Ren chuckled but didn't speak. He looked at Yoh, the look where it tells that he was amused.

"W-what—H-how—W-when…" Yoh struggled to process the scene he had just witnessed in front of him. His mind couldn't even process any words. He was beyond surprised the moment he saw Anna and Ren on close contact. "Ehhh?"

Anna looked at Ren, who looked at her that instance before looking back at Yoh. It took them for awhile before Ren decided to kill the silence.

"Do you want to join?"

Anna looked at Ren again. Was he seriously asking that to her fiancé? But then, thinking that she might be able to taste the both of them excites her so much.

"Eh?" Was all that Yoh can reply.

She rolled her eyes. Yoh could sometimes be stupid, just like now. Before Ren could do anything, she walked towards Yoh, still feeling uncomfortable because of her denied release.

Once she was in front of him, she threw her arms around Yoh's neck and kissed him shitless. He kissed her back, though, she could feel his hesitation. She just slipped her tongue inside him and she knew that he would not be able to resist. The taste was so familiar she wanted to keen right then and there. Nothing could beat Yoh's kiss but his alone. It tasted like home. It tasted like Yoh.

She felt unfamiliar hands caressing her back, but then she remembered that Ren was there. So she pulled away from Yoh before looking at him straight in the eyes. She was asking him if this setup is alright. Seeing his usual toothy grin made her smile as well. Anna pecked a kiss to Yoh before turning to Ren. He was about to say something when Anna cut him off.

"Shut up and continue your ministrations, you bastard."

"I will gladly obey your majesty," He responded, mock was obvious on his voice.

Since Anna's dress was already torn, Ren removed it all away until she was left there standing wearing nothing but herself. He allowed himself to observe her body. She was beyond beautiful. She was beyond perfect. She was too exquisite enough that he wanted to take her then and there. He looked at Yoh on cue. He was staring at her too. Ren also noticed that Yoh's breeches were beginning to tighten until he could already see the bulge.

An idea came inside Ren's mind. He looked at Yoh knowingly. Yoh must have understood it because he nodded.

Instead of doing Anna's request, he pulled her towards the living room. She wanted to protest but Ren was using too much power she was starting to be scared. Feeling Yoh's familiar hand on her shoulders calmed her a bit. She looked at him and saw that he was smiling at her. At least her Yoh is here.

She was confused when Ren forced her to sit on their kotatsu [Japanese table]. She was confused more when Ren told her to lie down. Hesitantly, she obeyed. Ren held her knees and spread her thighs apart. She could see the wanton look on Ren's eye as he stared at her exposed private. She wanted to feel their touch right then and there. But they didn't.

She purses her lips, wondering what would they intend to do.

She looked at Ren when he started removing his shirt. He threw it away and looked at her. She couldn't help but be conscious and embarrassed. She was exposed all throughout in front of Ren and Yoh. She was also certain that her private is too wet the kotatsu might be soaked soon, considering the heated look Ren was giving on her private and the caress of Yoh on her shoulder, neck, and hair. Ren started unbuckling his pants making her raised a brow.

Did he intend to take her right now?

She frowned and was about to question his actions when Yoh started touching her arms, she looked at him before his hands began to trail up from her shoulders to her breast. He caressed it gently like he always does. Then he leaned just to kiss her other breast. Her breath caught with that. The feel of Yoh's tongue and teeth as it plays with her hardened nub made her moan, together with his playful hand molding the other one, pinching it in the process. Her hands cradled his head as he continued his work.

Yoh's hand that plays with her breast started trailing down her torso up until her stomach, making her breath hitch again. Little dozens of electric-like tingle teased her body, especially when he stopped just above her mound and played it with his fingers.

Yoh claimed her lips the same moment he inched his fingers onto her private. It soaked the tip of his fingers as soon as he fondled Anna's clit. He rubbed Anna the way she always liked, not too fast yet not so slow. He knew she loved it since she was moaning on his lips. He groaned when he felt the tip of Anna's tongue touching his, especially when her hands traveled on his pants, she was stroking him with earnest as though she needed to be taken then and there. He almost flinched the moment Anna unzipped his pants and sneak her hands inside him.

She needed to be taken. She needed to feel them. She needed something inside her. That was the only thing inside Anna's mind. She felt like she was drunk with the pleasure Yoh has been giving her, but it was not enough. She needed more. She needed something that could take away the itch inside her. She almost flinched as she felt something wet and smooth trailing from her legs to inner thighs. Anna opened her eyes just to see Ren licking the insides of her thigh. She almost gasped. The sight alone is making her breathing hard, at the same moment when she finally saw Ren's body, especially his male device. She tried her best not to ogle and wondered where in those tight pants did he manage to hide his masculinity.

Yoh chose that moment to pull away from the kiss and prepared himself for Anna. He knew what he needed to do, according to Ren's knowing stare. He watched Ren while he removed his pants. He stared at Ren as he started to lick Anna's private part, making her jolt and moan. He was supposed to be angry, but instead, he felt himself getting harder just by looking at him tasting and licking Anna. Especially when she almost screamed the moment Ren's lips touched her hardened clit. She trembled and moan some more.

He looked at Anna and his eyes widened as he saw her staring at him. Her hands moved up to his cock and began stroking him. That was when he noticed Ren's stare and gestured something with his head. Yoh was unsure whether to do it or not. He looked at Anna on cue, he was concern for her. He was uncertain if she liked the idea of setting his member inside her mouth while Ren is doing his thing on her private part. But then, he was surprised when Anna was the one who asked him to kneel so she could suck him shitless. Before his mind could process anything, he already saw Anna kissing the head of his member, circling her tongue around before sucking it. The feel of Anna's wet hot mouth on his cock made him groan.

The moment the familiar taste of Yoh's cock flooded her mouth, Anna knew she wouldn't last long. She knew it especially now that Ren is eager to make her come. She whimpered as she felt Ren's tongue circling on her clit before he pushed a finger inside her. Her inner walls reacted, the same time as he pushed another finger inside. She moaned, but it turned into a muffled scream as she felt Ren's finger moving it upwards. Yoh's thrust became frantic that she needed to let him out to breathe. She sucked him again afterwards.

Her mind felt like it was flying as she felt the first tip of her orgasm getting near. Anna felt Ren's moan and tongue tickling her private, the same time as Yoh's cock taking control of her mouth. Ren pushed his third finger, while Yoh moved into her mouth so deeply. She was flooded with the idea that there are many things happening at the same moment that she submitted herself with the call of her climax.

She abandoned Yoh's member and pushed Ren's head away from her sensitive clit. The effect of her climax made her tremble, especially when Ren kissed her private lips before gesturing for Yoh to exchange place. Yoh simply complied, but she was focused on staring at Ren as he neared her. He was stroking his cock while staring at her. She looked down at Yoh as she felt him playing at her entrance, she moaned with the contact.

She looked back at Ren when she sensed something nudging her face. Her breath hitched as she saw what it is. She glared at his smirking face before grasping his cock, stroking it with eagerness before using her tongue to lick the slit of his head. She heard him moan so she let the half of his length inside her mouth and bobbed her head slowly while looking at him. Ren held the back of her head and forced his full length inside her mouth. She couldn't help but smirk since she was used to deep throat, but it turned into a loud moan as she felt Yoh's cock digging inside her. Her inner muscles contracted as though it recognized and welcomed him back, she hissed with the sensation as he started pounding into her.

Anna let out her tongue to lick Ren's length before letting him inside her mouth again. The force of Yoh's pounding is helping her move deeply into Ren. She was overwhelmed with the feeling of Ren's cock inside her mouth while Yoh is thrusting inside her that she could almost feel the urge of another orgasm rolling in. She whimpered when Yoh stopped moving. She looked at him and he gestured her to lie on top of him.

She let out Ren first and complied. She got up and crawled toward Yoh, kissed him in the lips, and situated herself on top, but Yoh turned her around. She was now facing Ren who smirked at her before claiming her lips. She moaned inside his mouth the moment the tip of his tongue caressed hers, and the contact of his fingers on her still sensitive clit.

Yoh gripped himself before holding Anna's waist and shifted her into him. He groaned as he felt the hotness of her insides surging around him. He moved into her, before hooking his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his body. He used that momentum to thrust inside her, his movement was not as fast but the new position helped him reach her innermost part and hit the right spot.

Ren chose that moment to play with Anna's exposed clit, rubbing and stroking it while Yoh moves inside her. He looked at her in that instance; she was biting her lips as she tried to lower her moan but it was no use. She cried Yoh's name as he hit another accurate spot, before looking at him with those eyes filled with desire. He stroke his cock with that, noticing his head spilling a tiny amount of pre-cum, the same moment he played with Anna.

He looked at her again and saw that mischievous look on her face as she looked at his member. He knew that look was enough for him to spill his seed at this very moment, so he removed his hands on Anna, and replaced it with his tongue. He licked her clit, moving it as fast as Yoh was moving into her. He laughed when she yelped, smacking him in the head before clutching a portion of his hair and pushing him onto her. He looked at her in the eyes as he licked her sensitive spot, before looking at Yoh who was looking back at him with blush on his face. He smirked with that before he fondled Yoh's ball, causing both Yoh and Anna to moan. Her private contracted as she trembled while Yoh groaned and spilled his seed inside her. It was an amazing sight, seeing the both of them orgasm together, though her delicious panting and whimpering is making him crazy.

Anna has never been satisfied in her life until now; it was her first time going through this kind of setting. She would never forget this moment. She must have give her gratitude to Ren, though seeing his heated look made her want more, especially when he's ogling at her while stroking his rock-hard member. An idea flashed inside her mind, but she was not sure if Yoh would agree. On cue, she felt Yoh hardening inside her again. He was fondling her breast and kissing her neck. She looked at Ren before trailing her eyes down to his cock. She licked her lips with that. She wanted to taste him too…

"Do you think you can handle the both of us?"

She looked at Ren in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Ren shrugged. "If you want, that is. It seems like the both of you has no intention of parting," He nudged their bottom part. They were still connected.

Yoh scratched the back of his head and was about to pull away when Anna held his arms. She looked at Yoh, her eyes asking in silent and his eyes widened in realization as he got the message.

"A-anna!" Yoh exclaimed. "Y-you're kidding…right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I'm kidding now?"

"N-no! Of course not! B-but…" Yoh searched for the right words but he couldn't so he just looked at her straight in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Are _you_ okay with that?" She asked back.

"Hehhh…" Yoh looked at Ren, he was stroking his cock while looking at Anna. He turned his eyes to Anna. "I'm good as long as _you _are."

"As long as the both of you are gentle, I'm fine with it…" And then she looked at Ren. She was worried out of the sudden; considering Ren's size, Anna was unsure if she can carry it out, especially when this will be her first time doing that… But then, there's no reason for her to back out right now. "And as long as Yoh will be on the back."

Ren smirked with that. "Afraid I might tear you?"

"Shut up, baka." She glared.

Ren only laughed, before looking back at Yoh who pulled away from Anna and started rubbing her on the front. Ren leaned just to kiss her, his fingers playing on her entrance. He inserted a finger on her private first, gathering both Yoh and Anna's juice on his fingers before spreading it on her back entrance. He played with it for awhile, before he tried to set it in. He heard her whimper inside his mouth, at the same moment where he felt the muscles inside her tighten. The fit of his finger within her told him that it was indeed her first time. So he pushed it with tender effort not to hurt her, catching her tongue and sucked it to ease her discomfort. He felt the back of Yoh's hand accidentally hit his own hand and smirked the moment he felt Anna's inner muscle moved and contracted. He knew she was having her orgasm again, considering the sound she was emitting inside his mouth. Ren has already memorized Anna's sound as she gets nearer with the peak of her enjoyment.

He pulled his fingers away and searched for Yoh's cock in the process. Yoh looked at him in surprise when he felt Ren's hand gripping him. Ren pulled away from Anna's lips and smirked, before bobbing his hands on Yoh's length. He played with it for awhile, before holding the part below the head and situated it just underneath Anna's back entrance. He used his left arm to support his weight as he looked at Anna. He could feel the tension on her body, especially when Yoh held her waist and started pulling her down.

She winced the moment she felt the pain spreading inside her backside, but she moaned as she felt Ren's finger rubbing her clit. She looked at him, and saw that he was gesturing her to lie on Yoh's body. She did just that, slowly not to hurt herself, and was surprised when Yoh's member just slides inside her. She was not sure whether to be hurt or to be aroused, though she was certain that she might not survive if Ren would take her right away. She needed time to get used on having Yoh behind her. She almost panicked and drew both her legs together when Ren was about to insert a finger. He tried tugging her legs apart but she refused. She wanted to slap him when he chuckled.

"Do you want me to stab you now?" He asked. She could see the amusement on his eyes.

"Be patient, you fucking bastard," She glared. "I just wanted to adjust myself first before you shove that thing inside me."

He chuckled again. "It's not that painful, you know. You'll get used to it. Though, I know it will burn a little."

"Be quiet, I don't need your opinion."

"So can I fuck you now?"

"Do you want me to kick that instead?"

Ren just shrugged but didn't push further. Instead, he leaned and claimed Anna's lips. She responded back with a lick but Ren pulled away before she could do that. She glared at him, while Ren just smirk before he turned to Yoh who was just observing their banter. He leaned forward and kissed Yoh. Ren smirked again when he moaned. He licked his lower lips, nipped and tugged it away, before kissing him again. He shoved his tongue inside him and played with Yoh's own. He must admit that he had missed kissing Yoh just like this.

Ren moaned as he felt Anna's hand traveling around his body and kissed him on his ear, he almost shivered. He molded her breast on cue, pinching her nipples so hard she almost cried. She responded with biting his earlobe firmly that he didn't notice that he was already biting Yoh's lip as well. Yoh must have been surprised since he yelped, causing him to move inside Anna.

She whimpered and pushed Ren away from her. She cannot explain exactly how she was feeling at the moment. She wanted to pull away from Yoh, especially when his thrust didn't stop. But at the same time, she wanted to feel more of him. She couldn't understand herself either. She now understood the real meaning of Ren's words earlier. It burns but she doesn't want this to stop. She whimpered and grasp Ren's arm.

"A-am I hurting y-you, Anna?" She heard Yoh ask, but he didn't stop moving.

She just continued whimpering. She looked at Ren when he caressed her face before forcing her to lean back onto Yoh. He pushed her legs away and before she could complain, he claimed her lips. She wanted to slap Ren hard on his face the moment she felt him entering her. Since she was just used to Yoh, she winced as she felt Ren seizing her inner wall, especially when Yoh was inside her as well. She bit him hard, as well as gripping his arm tightly she suspected it will bleed. Since her private was more than ready for entering, Ren's cock entered her smoothly and felt tiny butterflies teasing her belly as she heard the slapping of Ren's body into her.

She moaned and cried out loud the moment Yoh started moving as well. She hissed, feeling both pain and pleasure rushing all over her body. She hadn't felt being so full before, having Yoh and Ren resting within her. She assumed that all of her sleeping nerves has awoken, causing her body to feel like a bundle of sensitive flesh ready to burst into a tiny little particles. Anna felt like she was floating, she didn't want this to end. Anna snaked her arms around Ren's neck and claimed his lips, the same time where Yoh moved his arms and molded both her breast.

"Fuck!" She cried the moment she felt Ren's hand rubbing her clit. Anna knew she would never last long and gave in. She moaned and arched her back. Her inner muscles trembled along with her.

The two guys groaned together as they felt Anna clenched on their members, gripping them like heated vice, milking them until they dried out. Yoh was the first who submitted with the pleasure and came inside her. Ren couldn't control it any further, since he was trying to prolong the call of his climax just the moment he saw Anna's naked body. He spilled his seed inside her, making her lost control of her body and shuddered uncontrollably.

Anna didn't care if she sounded like someone was trying to kill her, she couldn't control it. She couldn't control anything; her moan, her body, the wall within her moving along with her orgasm. She must admit, this has been the best penetration that she has ever experienced the entire life. She allowed herself to fall onto Yoh's back and panted as she tried to catch her breath. Yoh just caressed her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

Anna pushed Ren away with her feet after awhile. She moaned with the sudden lost of fullness inside her. She pulled away from Yoh shortly and winced with the pain that it stirs. She realized just now that her knees turned into jelly, she couldn't even stand properly. She looked at Ren who started picking up his shirt somewhere around the messy living room.

"Get your ass away from here." She called out.

"Aren't you the cold-hearted one," Ren responded with a smirk. "Even after fucking you? Your taste still lingers on my mouth. And I can still smell my essence on you."

"Cocky bastard!" She snapped before throwing Ren's pants on his face. He caught it before it could hit him. She stood up and crossed her arms. "Who do you take me for?"

He just shrugged as he put his pants on. Yoh started dressing too while Anna contemplated whether to wear her ruined dress or not. Her underclothes were useless as well, since Ren ripped her panties and her brassiere was nowhere to be found.

Anna scowled at Ren when he walked near her. He was now fully dressed. She smacked him on the head when he gestured on kissing her.

"What? No good-bye kiss?" Ren pouted playfully. "It will take me more than a month before I could return. You might miss me."

She glared. Now he dared saying those words with Yoh beside her? She looked at Yoh, who was looking back at her with a smile. At least, nothing has change even after their encounter with Ren. She looked back at Ren, grabbed him on his collar and pecked a kiss on his lips. She pushed him away afterwards. "Now go."

"I enjoyed the both of you as well." He responded.

She rolled her eyes. Ren would always be as cocky as he will ever be.

As he started to walk away, she called him.

"Hm?" He turned his head to look at her.

"Give our regards to you sister."

"Sure." He started walking again.

"And…" She continued and he stopped. "Tell your sister to bring another set of her special delicacy next time. I prefer brownies with almonds."

He looked at her and realized just by seeing Anna's looks that she meant more than that.

He smirked and nods his head. "I will. I want to be on the back the next time I came to _visit_. Be ready. Keep dancing with Yoh for now, you might get better. "

"Fuck you, Tao Ren."

"If symptoms persist, call me." He waved his hands goodbye with that.

* * *

-Owari

A/N: So… how was it? Hahaha. I so loved Ren after writing this. It was, so far, my favorite story that I had ever written. R&R if you want though. No beta, sorry for the errors. (As if you're not used with my errors.) XD

Created: October 19, 2013

* * *

Stupiak Kitty  
©2013 All Rights Reserved.


End file.
